Thank You
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: What would you thank your mother for? Just a cute little story I whipped up after being emotionally blown away by this movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! I saw **_**Wolf Children,**_ **so I just HAD to write about it, I may or may not start a new mini-series soon, so watch out for that.**

**Yuki's POV: **

"Yoshi!" I called after my son. He quickly transformed into a wolf, and ran into the wooden house. I sighed, and Sohei put a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave him be, he's still a child you know." He said with a smile.

"I suppose so." We walked towards the old house, and I smiled at all of the memories that filled that house. I remember the time that Sohei and I told my mother that we were engaged, or the time we told her that I was pregnant. She practically choked on her tea! Even the older memories were still there. The fights I had with Ame, or when I almost transformed in front of the other farmers. When Yoshi ran back to me, barking like mad, I knew that something wrong though.

"What is it?" I asked, and he transformed back, he was sobbing pitifully.

"I-It's Grandma!" My face paled and I transformed as well, running into the house to find my mother in her futon, frail and obviously sick.

"Oh, Yuki. It's you." She coughed a bit and tried to sit up, but I gently put her back into her futon.

"M-Mom. Are you alright?" Sohei and Yoshi ran in as well, and then Mom started to cough up blood. I gasped, and immediately one thought came to my mind. _Ame._

"Stay with Yoshi, I'll be right back." I shouted at Sohei, and then transformed, running into the woods. I ran as fast as I could, tears springing from my eyes. The wood was wet, obviously from the shower that had just taken place. I barked and howled as loud as I could, scaring off animals and birds.

"Yuki?" I turned around, and there was my brother, he was a full grown man now. His clothes had apparently grown with him, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Ame!" I transformed back and hugged him. It had been over 16 years since I had hugged my brother. His familiar scent dafted through me, and I cried some more, until he asked,

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom! Hurry! Dying! Now!" I half shouted half barked, and his eyes widened, and soon we were running back to the house.

"Mom!"

"Mom!" We both shouted, transforming back. Ame stopped and stared at Sohei and Yoshi.

"Wh-Who are-?"

"Ame!" We both turned to our mother, who was propped up by pillows, and Ame ran over and hugged her.

"Ah, you've grown so (cough) big."

"Mom…" Ame sighed, tears falling.

"I feel so bad, I couldn't prepare any tea or snacks, and now you have to watch me die." Mom said, with a small laugh, coughing up some more blood into the bowl that Sohei had brought her.

"D-Don't say that." I said weakly.

"No, it's alright. Now I get to be with your father. But, just know, that I am very proud of the two of you. I love you." I couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears now. Ame and I both held her hands until I felt the warmth disappear.

"Thank you." I sobbed.

"Thank you." Ame said in a hushed whisper.

"Thank you." I repeated.

"Thank you for standing by me." Ame sobbed,

"Thank you for always putting up with us."

"Thank you for the delicious food you'd make us."

"Thank you for the nights that you would spend soothing us."

"Thank you for all those hours you spent working to feed us."

"Thank you for bringing us into this world."

"Thank you for taking care of us." Our tears wouldn't stop now, and some even on Mom's futon.

"Thank you for bringing the best woman in the world into the world." I looked up to see Seicho next to me as well.

"Thank you for delivering my messages to her." He said.

"Thank you for not picking her up so that I could spend time with her." He said with a pained chuckle. I felt more tears well up, and then Yoshi sat on my lap.

"Thank you for making my sweet tea every time I come." He whimpered.

"Thank you for allowing my sister to have such a wonderful family." Ame muttered.

"Thank you... Thank you. THANK YOU!" We all shouted, crying and sobbing.

"Thank you… Mommy..."


	2. MESSAGE

Okay, I lied.

Originally, I was going to stop writing completely, but over the past week I've received floods of support from old readers and new readers alike. So I've decided that I will start writing again. The only setback? It will have to start up in June because all of May is just finals. But I plan to finish _Girl in the Circus, _start and finish _Girl in the Mystery_, and maybe start up a _HunterXHunter _story.

So I'll see you then!


End file.
